Snow skiing, including free-form snow skiing and snowboarding, are very popular. In addition to traditional flat, downhill ski slopes, half pipes and terrain parks have become popular with skiing enthusiasts.
Many skiing enthusiasts would like to ski year-round. But most skiers cannot afford to travel during the summer months to reach skiing facilities thousands of miles away.
Artificial snow skiing surfaces have been developed to enable skiing during the summer months. One such conventional snow skiing surface has an appearance similar to a shag carpet. The carpet is laid out and skiers ski on top of the carpet. The carpet must be kept wet for skiing to reduce friction between the carpet and the skis to enable skiing. Even when the carpet is wet, however, friction generates high drag on skis or snowboards, impairing the skiing experience.
Thus there is a need for an improved artificial snow skiing surface for slopes, half pipes, and terrain parks. The improved surface should be inexpensive and easy to assemble, and provide a realistic snow skiing experience without being wet.